Some Destiny this is
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: Harry and Draco realise that they have mythical power running through their veins and that they're soul mates. Did they somehow majorly piss the gods off, or is this for the better good? Life is unfair, but this is too far. Drarry
1. Every story has to begin somewhere

_Time is a funny thing, really. A little or a lot may happen in this time. A life may be saved and a life may be destroyed. Happiness may shine through, or sadness may flood in. Two weeks is plenty of time. Many see two weeks as just a fortnight or fourteen days or three hundred and thirty six hours or twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes. But to some, it was so much more. _

_It's been two weeks since Hogwarts began again._

_It's been two weeks since Harry Potter had his life changed by the gods._

_It's been two weeks since Draco Malfoy was submitted to a destiny by their power._

_From appearance, they knew they weren't right for each other. They were shadow and light, fire and ice. But in the world of magic and by the hands of gods, appearance meant nothing. Because yet, they couldn't keep themselves away from each other. In their younger years, they fought, bickered and argued, but once again, it was the force of ancient magic in their veins that thrived to keep them together. Or that's what the gods planned for anyway. And the thoughts and actions of a careless wizard (or two) cannot hope to compare to the ways of the ancient magic._

_William Shakespeare, great grandson of Merlin Emrys, had once said; "To be, or not to be? That is the question."_

_It's been two weeks since they discovered that their paths are forever intertwined._

_It's been two weeks since they last looked at each other._

_It's been two weeks that the gods' magic erupts inside of them._

_It's been two weeks since their angelic and demonic powers were revealed._

_It's been two weeks since they discovered they were Mythical Soul Mates._

_This is a story of love, hate, lust, and everything in between. There is a reason why the mortals dare not interfere with the gods. Because the gods know what they are doing, and it's for the best. Tell that to Harry and Draco, they'll be thrilled to hear it._

"Next time you're crying,  
don't come running for me,"  
He shook his head and sighed,  
"Who am I kidding?  
I'll always be here for you,  
Even if you're no longer there for me."

'_To be or not to be? That is the question.'_

**A/N: Well that's the prologue so far, I guess. I would update since I'm keeping this 'chapter' nice and simple, but I'm due for a party in ten minutes which as you can see, I'm not at yet. And yes, I know Shakespeare wasn't a descendant of Merlin, but I'm making it that way in my story. **

**Read and review, because I'm still deciding whether to continue or not.**


	2. Destiny is such a bitch

A/N: Destiny is such a bitch

**Some Destiny this is...**

**Summary: ****Harry and Draco realise that they have mythical power running through their veins and that they're soul mates. Did they somehow majorly piss the gods off, or is this for the better good? Life is unfair, but this is too far. Drarry**

**Now on to the story**

**Repeat of seventh year**

**~sparks**

* * *

_Two weeks ago, on the Hogwarts Express..._

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"What do you think you're doing here for Pothead?"

"I'm walking. Or is that a problem with you aristocrats, the fact that I'm not strutting?"

"No, you wanker, you're in Slytherin territory. It's not safe for a lion to be around a bunch of snakes."

"Aw how cute, you're trying to warn me."

"Don't push your luck Potter." Draco snarled.

"Ah don't worry Malfoy," Harry chimed mockingly, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy now." The Gryffindor reached over to pat Draco's shoulder in a childish way, but when they made contact, a flood of energy burst through said spot. Draco reeled away from Harry as if he carried a virus.

"What the hell was that Potter?"

"How in Merlin's name should I know?"

"Just sod off already."

Draco pushed Harry away with both of his hands, and this time the cold energy flowed again. But it wasn't unpleasant, no, it was quite the opposite. It was absolute bliss. Harry sighed from the comfort.

"Enjoy my touch Potter?" Malfoy drawled seductively.

"Shut it Malfoy, there's something there. Don't you dare deny it."

"I dare Potter, now move, unless you want me to unleash the snakes."

Harry did so and watched Draco's retreating back, his mind working at a hundred miles per hour.

* * *

"Honestly, Ron! Chew with your mouth closed!"

"Come on Hermione, it's a free country!"

"Doesn't necessarily mean that we want to see the inside of your mouth either."

"Harry doesn't mind. Do you Harry? Harry?"

The raven haired boy snapped back into reality at looked at Ron. "What? Or, it's fine as long as you don't spend your days fantasising about his mouth Hermione, I doubt you'll like the outcome."

"...you're disgusting Harry." Hermione commented.

"No he's not. Give him a break Hermione; he's just stating the obvious. By the way, do you honestly fantasise about my mouth?"

Harry tuned out after that, and faced forward to the Slytherin table. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the platinum blonde hair. He hadn't been this obsessed with 'Malfoy' since sixth year. But this time, it wasn't a Death Eater accusation. It was an obsession, but of what kind, Harry didn't know yet. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Pansy's shrill laughter sent shivers down Draco's spine. But not the good one, like with 'Potter', which sent his nerves on a pleasure spasm, but a cold torturous knife. She kept laughing until Blaise put his hand up and said, "Pansy, stop. You're giving me a headache."

"They don't-"

"I mind Pansy. The Weasel is not going to be drawn to you if you laugh like that either."

"Shut up." Pansy pouted and returned to her food.

"Don't know what she sees in him." Draco muttered to Blaise

"Don't know what he'll see in her."

Draco lazily traced the outer rim of his goblet with one long pale finger, pondering about 'Potter' and what happened._ Maybe it's actually pain, maybe we're sadists now_. What happened next had cut off all theories about sadistic and masochistic personas. His arm felt warm as he sensed a flow of magic seep down to his finger. The gold goblet burned white hot and the rim of it turned to ash.

"What the hell did you do Draco?" Theo asked

"What just happened?"

"Crabbe, Theo," Draco drawled, "Does it _look_ like I know what I did?"

"Apparently not."

"Don't push it Goyle"

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio witnessed the 'melting' of Draco's goblet.

"Can't a day go by where Malfoy doesn't try to attract all the attention by the Dark Arts?" Ron seethed

"I don't think that was intentional Ron," Harry reasoned, "look at his face."

"I don't wanna."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Holy Merlin," she said very quickly, "that was _very_ advanced wandless magic. I wonder how he did it, and I think I recognise that spell in a book I've read at the library-"

"What else is new?" Ron muttered to Harry, who grinned

Ignoring Ron, Hermione continued, "In the book it didn't say anything about that being dark. It said something about _angelus everto_ or _everto angelus_..."

"Are you listening to her?" Harry asked

"Nope, I don't bother anymore." Ron replied over Hermione's ranting

"Trust Malfoy to have some kind of power. As if Dumbledore would allow an _angelus everto _or an _everto angelus_ into the school."

"See, I don't even know what those two words mean."

"I didn't expect you to Weasley."

The two Gryffindor boys froze and spun around in the benches to meet with the Ice Prince himself. Even Hermione stopped her pointless recounts to shoot a glare.

"Why are you here Malfoy," Ron hissed, "Sod off."

"I assure you, I did not beg to come to you Lousy Lions," Draco said, "The headmaster would like to see you after the Feast Potter."

Harry nodded but Ron continued, "So why are you here? Plan to ambush Harry when he's in the halls?"

"Ron-"

Draco just rolled his eyes and strutted away.

"Damn git, you can't go Harry."

"Tell me you have an actual excuse for why you're telling me not to go."

"Because," Ron stared, "he's just going to hex you in the halls and do something terrible."

"Ron, stop assuming that Malfoy is going to do something." Hermione said.

"...What is the matter with the two of you? It's _Malfoy_, of course he's going to find a way to-"

Harry sighed; there was no way of talking Ron out of his opinion. He was quite stubborn sometimes. Drumming his fingers on the table, he froze when he reached out to the middle. Cooling liquid seeped in his blood as ice flowed from his fingertips, leaving the table in little icicles.

"He's done nothing but evil and- Harry? What's that?"

Grimacing at Hermione's knowing look, Harry stood up hastily and said, "I think I need to go see Professor Dumbledore." He glanced over at Draco's confused expression and inwardly grinned.

Feeling the fire and ice dance at his fingertips, he nodded at Draco before motioning towards the Entrance Hall, waiting for his leave.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"I did indeed. Harry, Draco, please take a seat. Lemon Drop?"

Both boys refrained from rolling their eyes with difficulty and declined the offered sweet.

"So I suppose you know why you two were called in here?"

Harry racked his brains trying to think of their latest argument. The thing in the train was barely one. That was actually civil, which was as rare as they devoting their undying love to one another. Draco was too proud to say anything so Harry stepped in. "No Professor."

"You see, Miss Granger gave me some _very _interesting news these school holidays about an _angelus everto _and an _everto angelus_, do you know what they mean?"

"Angelic demon and Demonic angel," Harry said, ignoring Draco's shocked looked, "I have been known to pick up a book once in a while." Draco just grumbled and looked at the Headmaster expectantly.

"Exactly Harry. They have powers that can be used for good or for evil. Angelic demon or demonic angel just means that the morality is neutral, not the way you use it."

"What does this have to do with Potter and me?" Draco asked slowly

Pacing around his office, Dumbledore continued, "I am asking you to search up on these two mythical creatures. I witnessed the events at today's feast Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, and I think that looking up on them will answer some questions in your...situation."

"This is making no sense at all." Harry muttered

"Tell me about it." Draco replied

"You will be sharing a dorm on the fifth floor, behind the painting on the two fairies. No questions asked."

Draco, who had a question, closed his mouth again.

* * *

"Merlin's Balls! He's making you stay in the same suite as _Malfoy_?"

"Yes Ron, Harry's said it about three times now."

"Damn Harry," Dean mumbled, "we're really gonna miss you."

"Come visit me Harry?" Ginny purred seductively. Not that it worked, that is. Harry, being secretly gay, found it revolting. When she lowered her hands onto his flaccid cock in his jeans, he pulled away with a look of disgust clear on his face.

"I better get going. Come down to the rooms soon okay?"

"What? With Malfoy there? Best if you return up here." Ron said, "I don't see the point in having to keep you two in the same room just for researching."

Malfoy was waiting impatiently outside the room. The portrait was a picture of two fairies, one dressed in white surrounded by ice and snow and the other was dressed in blood red with black lace, surrounded by fire. "Password?" one of them said

"Ermm..." Harry mumbled. Draco snarled, "Poison Ivy."

"Interesting taste of passwords Malfoy."

"Dumbledork chose it, not me."

"Why do we have to research this anyway?"

Draco was already halfway through the sitting room when he sighed and turned around to Harry with an exasperated look on his face. "Are you honestly that stupid Potter? The magics of the gods are things like the fire and ice act that we made during the feast?"

"And the energy when two comes into contact?"

"That's what the books are for you flobberworm."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a relevant answer. Nor am I going to wait for the Christmas Holidays just so you can figure a little bit out."

"What? Are you saying that we are _angelus everto/everto angelus_?"

"It changes depending on the morality of our actions. And it's about time you figured it out Pothead." Draco smiled, not smirked, but smiled. Harry's breath caught into his throat, it was nothing like he'd seen before.

"Pothead Malfoy?"

"Sod off Potter."

"We should call a truce." Harry tried

"No we shouldn't."

"Draco, this isn't going to work if we're constantly bickering at each other."

"...you called me Draco..."

"Well yes, that _is_ your name right?"

"Fine, you can call me Draco _Harry_, but that doesn't mean that we're friends and everything. The Soul-"

"Do not tell me you were going to say Soul Mates."

"Er, no?" Draco lied, badly.

"You suck at lying for a Slytherin."

"..." _Wait for it..._ Draco thought.

"**We're freaking soul mates**?!?"

"I never said that!"

"You were going to!"

"Harry," Draco said hastily, "you're tired. Go. To. Sleep."

Harry grumbled at laid on the king sized bed with a pillow on top of his face. "I'm going to kill you Draco." The Slytherin just stood in shocked silence. "What?" Harry asked, "Get to bed Draco and...where's your bed?"

"You're on my bed."

"No my trunk is here."

"Yeah, and so is mine."

The raven haired wizard peered around the room. There was only one bed. "Who did I piss off to deserve this?"

Draco shoved Harry over onto the other side. "God, Buddha, Merlin, Dumbledore, You-Know-Who, the entire clan of Greek Olympians?" Harry's mumbles were muffled by his face plant into the pillow.

The blonde merely rolled his eyes and said, "Attractive as they are, you might want to do something about the red and black wings sprouting out from your back. I'm not sharing a bed with a gigantic pair of wings."

"Huh?" Harry turned his neck to meet with large razor feathered wings. "Oh great"


	3. Discussions for the Soul

_Rows and rows of wounded humans walked passed his eyes. All were dishevelled and injured, clutching a wand, or an injured body part._

"_You didn't save us..."_

"_And now we'll never return..."_

_Harry turned around in the red and black skies searching frantically for signs of help, no matter how large or small, but all he saw were more bodies. The dead corpses of the people he loved, Fred, his mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius, Remus..._

_The elderly were not spared, as they filled the room and the cries of young children screaming for their parents broke Harry's heart into thousands of glass pieces._

_

* * *

_

The Boy-Who-Won't-Die-No-Matter-What-Voldemort-Did tossed and turned in his sleep. "No! No! Please! I never wanted any of this to happen!"

Draco was a light sleeper, always had been, though he still was thoroughly annoyed when he was woken by mutters and an intruder in his bed. Plus, whoever they were, they were stealing his covers. The gold was shiny, a bit too shiny in fact. _Gold? I don't have gold covers?_

"Harry? What the hell is wrong with you? Get back to sleep for Merlin's sake!"

"No! Help me, someone help! Please don't die on me, dad, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

The blonde rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the distressed brunette. He sighed, "You better not remember any of this in the morning Harry." Draco placed a hand on the tossing boy's shoulder and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"C'mon Harry, stay with me. It's going to be okay. Trust me."

_Merlin what am I doing? Hey wait, it's working. _Harry's cries soon turned into whimpers but that did nothing to stop the tears from crawling out of his closed eyelids and down his flushed cheeks. Uncertain, the Slytherin brushed the hot tears from Harry's face as the brunette held tightly onto Draco's chest when easy sleeping filled his night once more.

* * *

_Red and black clouds were storming everywhere. Harry's robes billowed as he ran through the legions of the deceased. Their cries for help were becoming louder and louder and nothing Harry could do would stop them. A bright light formed and expanded from the skies. "Help! Help me!"_

_Against the bright light, a black silhouette of a young teenage boy stood out from the middle of it. "Draco?"_

"_C'mon Harry, stay with me. It's going to be okay."_

"_If only that were true" Harry cried miserably._

"_Trust me..."_

_The silhouette started to fade, leaving Harry to bolt after it. The dead turned to him and approached in massive numbers._

"_We fought for you, Mr Potter..."_

_

* * *

_

Harry groaned and rolled in his king sized bed, snuggling into an extremely comfortable pillow, which seemed to be moving. He rolled over in the gold and green covers and arched his back in discomfort. _Those damn wings!_ Hold on, he didn't have wings? Did he?

"It's about time you woke up."

The Gryffindor poked his head up and saw the infamous smirk of Draco Malfoy, who just had to be his moving pillow.

"Good morning to you too."

There was a comfortable pause, before Draco asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, last night, you seemed a bit-"

"Distressed? Terrified? Worried?"

"I'm going to say d) all of the above."

"Just a bad dream."

"I noticed."

Harry frowned after that. What does Draco know that Harry didn't? And why did he have the it's-alright-I'm-here expression on his face. This was _Malfoy_, no Draco, but still, after all. It wasn't until the blonde aristocrat cleared his throat that Harry perked up.

"You might want to lose the death grip on me Harry, before someone walks in on us and find us in this _very _suggestive position." Draco was lying face up with his arms wrapped around Harry, who was lying on Draco's lower half and resting his head on the blonde's scarred chest.

"Bit late for that." The voice had an Italian accent laced to it. Blaise.

"Zabini."

"Potter, there's no need to be so formal around me. I'm not the snake's little pet, and neither is Draco."

"Keep your mouth shut Blaise," the blonde aristocrat bit, "and how did you even get in here anyway?"

"Nice little fairy let me in."

"They just...let you in?"

"Well, I had to pull some moves if you get what I mean."

"Wait," Harry said, "are you saying that you _flirted_ with a painting?"

"Well," Draco grinned, "he can't get any from any humans, so he was reduced to paintings."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to humiliate me?" Blaise asked.

"You don't need any help with that, looking in the mirror would be enough for you."

"Seriously, pick a side."

* * *

After a rough start, Draco finally got Harry out of the room, seeing as he was more of a night person and that mornings were his enemy. The first few weeks were...difficult. Rumours flew around the school like wildfire everything from, Harry moving Draco to the Light side ("Yeah, as if I needed any help with that." Draco said scornfully.) To Draco blackmailing Harry into sleeping with him ("This school has something against me I swear." The Slytherin growled.) Moments such as arriving at the Great Hall walking civilly aroused suspicion quickly.

Their seventh year was full of NEWT's, exams, tests and copious amounts of difficult homework as well as the research that the duo were forced to do. "I never thought my brain could ever handle so much stress." Harry complained one evening. He and Draco were getting much closer, as they both shared common interests and terrible secrets.

Nothing more had been discovered about the _angelus/everto _and _everto/angelus_ except for what they already knew, and definitely nothing about the Soul Mates. Neither of them has brought the subject up to avoid awkward silences, seeing as Harry was still in the stage of denial.

Hermione and Blaise had come to visit, with the two getting to know each other even more. Ron, of course, was kept in the dark about these visits. He was so stubborn it was difficult. Hermione, of course, was _ecstatic_ about learning about the creatures and Blaise found no problem for mocking them about the Soul Mates thing, regardless of the amount of times Hermione's hit him over the head.

* * *

A week later, on the weekend, the four of them gave up their Hogsmeade weekend to continue researching, much to the boy's distaste. Hermione had to persuade the _everto/angelus_ with the fact that wings kept sprouting during classes and that they had to learn to control it. It was a big problem, because soon it wasn't just wings, their hair grew and had coloured streaks and their eyes changed colour. Grudgingly, they realised that she was right and stayed. Blaise was easy enough to convince, after all, a bag of Honeydukes sweets could go a long way with the Italian.

"So, what's thing mental bond I keep reading about?" Blaise asked, looking up from his book.

"Why Zabini-"

"Blaise, please,"

"Blaise then, why do you keep reading those books? They're so disturbing." Harry groaned

"But take a look at these pictures! It's like that Muggle thing, Karma Sutra."

Harry growled, his black and red wings growing rapidly from his back, the feather outlines were all emerald green. "Argh! Harry!" Then did he turn back and realise that his growing wings hit Hermione in the face. "Sorry 'Mione."

Draco, meanwhile, was creating beautiful, life like sculptures of weasels and snakes out of ice, then using his fire to burn them all the pieces. "Form of self expression? Or does he just have a problem?" Harry asked Blaise.

"From this angle, kinda both."

"Oh sod off." Draco snapped.

"Someone's feeling cranky," Harry mocked in a sing song voice, "That can't be good."

"Maybe someone just needs a hug," Blaise chimed in

"Oh don't you dare..." Draco warned.

"Huggies!" The Italian cried, and threw his arms around the pale boy. Harry and Hermione rolled on the floor laughing as they watched Draco attempting, and failing, to shove Blaise away.

"Harry, help me!" Draco pleaded

Harry snorted with amusement, "Why?"

"Because...I-I don't know. I'll be very mad if you don't!"

"He enjoys the attention," Hermione mused, "You can tell." Draco moved onto trying to kick Blaise away (to no avail) since he was no pretend to blow air kisses at him.

"Does it look like I enjoy the attention Hermione?"

"I think he does too," Harry said, "Because-"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Just because I'm your Soul Mate doesn't mean I can't watch you be humiliated. Besides, you're enjoying this."

"No! No! No! No!"

"Otherwise your wings would've sprouted out by now."

And with that Harry jumped to his feet and launched himself at the blonde, who just got Blaise off. "Finally! Got you off Blaise! I- ARGH! Harry! Ahahaha...."

The raven haired boy began tickling Draco mercilessly as the blonde squirmed under Harry's touch.

"Well, isn't this interesting," a voice said, "Dumbledore asked you to research but instead you're playing 'let's torture Draco'."

Both boys seem to regain focus and dignity as their stood tall in front of the Potions master with blush colouring their cheeks. "Severus, may I ask why you come to us?" Draco greeted

"I found out some information about the _angelus/everto_ behaviour, but I think that you lot already figured that out. If one of them feels great joy, it transfers the emotion to the other, changing their mood instantly. For example, when Blaise did that ungodly act, Draco was actually having fun-"

"First time for everything then."

"Shut up Harry."

"Draco was actually having fun," Snape said with an annoyed glare, "so that emotion was fed into Harry's system and that's what caused them both to start acting like five year olds."

"I was _not_ acting like a five year old!" Draco huffed

"Sure you weren't," Hermione snickered, "Well, that explains Harry's and Draco's behaviour. Does it rub off on others, like it did to Blaise?"

"No, that's just normal for him. You didn't get affected."

"Moving on," Severus rolled his eyes, "Potter, you really need to control your outbursts, especially in public. Like this morning at the Great Hall when your aura began to glow."

"I thought you couldn't see magical aura." Hermione wondered, writing the additional information on a spare piece of parchment

"Normally you can't," Blaise answered, not bothering to look up from _Sex tips for the Soul_, "But being an _everto/angelus_ isn't classified as 'normal' isn't it?"

"So what else happens when Draco and I feel strong outbursts of emotions, besides our counterpart feeling it, glowing auras and revealing our true form?" Harry asked

"You feel closer to your Soul Mate," Blaise chucked _Sex tips for the Soul _aside and picked up _Positioning your Soul Mate_, "and that brings you closer together."

"I swear you're only helping us so you can have a look at the sex books." Draco stated

"Hey! You can't get these in the school library, unless you want to explain to a teacher why you want to research on sex. Besides, when you two need help, I'll be the Hermione."

"Thanks for using me as an example for sex tips Blaise." Hermione blushed

"No problem."

"Yea because anyone would go to you for sex advice..." Draco muttered

"Well I'll remember that when you're at my door, begging for advice to please Harry."

"...do not _ever_ say that again!" Harry and Severus shouted in unison.

"You're his Soul Mate though," Blaise said innocently, "aren't you meant to love each other?"

"Soul Mate, I'm still trying to accept," Harry announced, "let alone having you fantasise about us having sex. I don't know about Draco, but that's something I can hold off for a while."

"Why?" Draco said with mock offense, "Don't you want to see my gorgeous body? I'm sure I caught you staring at it this morning."

"Look, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to jump every guy I see."

"Well obviously," Hermione said, "because then Draco would kill them."

"Oh come off it," Draco defended himself, "I'm not that possessive."

"But you will be," Severus said, at Harry's groan he added, "and so will Potter. In fact, the closer the two of you get, the harder it is to let go."

Harry groaned, "Why does everything happen to me?"

"Yea, I mean," Draco said sarcastically, "It's just you. Because I'm _ecstatic_ to learn that I'm bonded to you for the rest of my life."

"Anyway," Severus continued, "You will develop a mental and emotional bond, whether you like it or not-"

"Well I choose _not_ to like it." Draco muttered

"I thought I asked you to stop interrupting me." Snape growled

"Well no one gets what they ask for."

"Yea I know," Harry agreed, "I asked for a Soul Mate and got Draco instead."

**A/N: Oh noes! My chapters are getting smaller because I'm hitting a writer's block! Damn you block! I never liked Lego...**

**Read and review! I'm going to be holding Harry and Draco hostage, including their wings, and for Xiahou Ayumi, THEIR EYES!**


	4. Demons at midnight, Angels in moonlight

Harry was finishing his essay late at night and watching Draco at the same time. Over the last few days, ever since the discussion with Snape, Harry seemed to be keeping an eye on Draco more. Possessiveness took over him. He couldn't help raking one eye over the boy's sleeping form when they shared a bed during night.

Draco was faring no better; because they could feel each other's emotions, he could tell when Harry was watching him. Not that he minded of course, he did a little looking of his own. Protectiveness took over him. He could immediately catch Harry out in the crowd, not because of his recognisable unruly black mop of hair, but because the Gryffindor seemed to glow a bit. He automatically reached to his right shoulder to feel a long, thin, cursed scar that Harry healed; and to his chest, where _Sectumsempra_ had once sliced his chest open.

The raven haired boy's thoughts went back to their sixth year, in the bathroom and he looked up to see Draco touching the scars, wincing slightly. Immediately, Harry was by Draco's side, apologising over and over, "Draco, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know what that spell did..."

"Harry it's okay," he smiled at the worrying Gryffindor, "it's in the past."

"That doesn't matter," Harry shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, "the evidence is still there. The fact that I hurt you to the point where you almost died." He laughed cruelly, tears spilling from his closed eyelids, "Last year I would've been ecstatic to know I could win."

"Times have changed. Things have happened that we can't change. These scars," Draco unbuttoned his shirt to reveal, "are just one example of that."

"I j-just feel so guilty about h-hurting you..." Harry sobbed. Draco immediately pulled the crying boy into his boy, cradling his head against his chest. It was just instinctive now; he had to protect him for reasons he didn't know why. There was no disgust in touching _Potter_, just the need to see a smile on _Harry _instead of the result of having the world on one's shoulders.

A wave of sadness washed through him; he remembered when his mother was put under the Cruciatus by his father, when Harry rejected his hand on the train, when Voldemort cast a spell even worse than the torture curse on him and to look up to see his mother's grey eyes in tears or his father's expressionless dead ones. Memories burst through Draco's mind, most were his, but some weren't; there was one thing certain, all were bad.

A small black haired boy cornered by towering bullies...Green eyes teary with worry as a grown man yelled and hit him...Sitting in a tall man's lap, watching bubbles burst from his wand as a beautiful lady with flowing auburn hair laughed

_Then watching my mother fall to the ground; I shook with fear as a hooded man with snake like eyes and a murderous face approached me. He raised his wand, a flash of green light erupted and all was gone except the cries of my dead mother that echoed in my mind for years to come. _

_My parents...my life...my enemy...my destiny_

_His parents...his life...his enemy....his destiny_

_Harry_

_**Harry!**_

"Harry, Harry, p-please h-h-he-help," Draco was sobbing now, the tears brought by relived memories rolled down his cheeks to fall off his pointed chin and into Harry's hair. The Gryffindor looked up at his shaking soul mate, and realised what his mood has done. Slowly, he brushed the tears off Draco's pale face and planted a butterfly kiss on his neck. _Draco's okay now,_ Harry told himself, _He's neither dead nor dying._ The tears stopped flowing but he was still shaking, "I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "This is my fault."

Draco shook his head, taking deep calming breaths, "I just need to control my emotion, that's all. I just remembered some bad things and lost control."

"No, you see, it's the bond. I felt depressed, so it was transferred onto you. Oh dear god, that slimy git was actually correct."

The blonde chuckled, "That _slimy git_ is my godfather, and a spy for the Order."

"He's still a slimy git." Harry couldn't be bothered asking how Draco knew of the Order.

"True..."

"We need to learn to control out emotions; I mean, whoa!"

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked, his shoulder length hair shining. Harry got out of Draco's embraced and offered a hand, "Come see for yourself." Frowning, Draco took the offered hand and his silver eyes widened at their reflection. Instead of being an average height teenage boy, Draco's body was covered in muscle, giving him a lean, agile build. He was slightly taller, now rivalling the height of the Weasel. His platinum blonde hair reached the tips of his shoulder, tousled and light gold and blood red razor feathered wings stretched majestically from his back, lined with glowing silver. His eyes were liquid silver and shone like the moon. "Gryffindor colours; how nice." Harry commented. Draco blushed, noting the observation, before raking his eyes over the raven haired boy.

The former boy had a well toned, slightly tanned, petite body. But the _angelus/everto_ side of him had him having a similar build to Draco, just with broader shoulders and shorter legs. His height shot up significantly, just a bit taller than Draco's previous form. Harry's hair still stuck everywhere, in that 'look-everyone-I've-just-been-shagged' look and grew down to his collarbone. His golden skin made him look like he spent his entire life tanning on the beach. His wings, razor feathered like Draco's, were black and ruby, lined with a burning emerald. The same colour and shine as his eyes.

"What do you think people would do if I walked to class like this?" Draco wondered

"Well," Harry answered, "first, they would gape at you even more, then they would try to make a move and finally, they would be flying across the room or under severe pain, courteous of me."

"Severe pain?"

"Nobody touches my mate." Harry growled; his green eyes then widened, if they had not clearly understood why that statement was just said out loud. Draco grinned at Harry's stammering, "I-I-I don't know w-what I j-just s-s-said..."

Draco chuckled again and cradled Harry in his arms, avoiding the relaxed wings as he did, "I understand..." he whispered.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked, as he hovered over Harry's chest. The blonde lightly touched Harry's newly healed neck.

"Yes, but not as much anymore."

Draco nodded and resumed his healing. _Sectumsempra _was a difficult cut to heal and he needed all his concentration and knowledge, "You didn't have to do that for me you know."

"Yes I did," Harry replied fiercely, "I stand by what I said before. Nobody touches my mate." Draco smiled and kissed Harry on his forehead as he mulled over that afternoon's events.

_---Flashback---_

_Harry and Draco were leaving Defence against the Dark Arts, ignoring all the looks that they were receiving. A lot of them were just relieved that they have given up fighting over something that was so trivial, but a lot of them also felt betrayed that the leaders of their house no longer nurtured the tradition of house rivalry._

"_Harry!" Said wizard turned to meet face to face with Ron. With his face as red as his hair, he growled, "Mate, why in the name of Merlin are you with that ferret?"_

"_Ron," Harry replied calmly, "Draco and I are now friends."_

"_Friends?" he howled in disbelief, "And since when was Malfoy _Draco_?" The redhead turned to Draco and shouted, "You fucking brainwashed him you git!"_

"_I did nothing of that sort Weasel," Draco drawled, but reached for his wand, "it was his choice; his idea really."_

"_Liar!" Ron roared, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"_Ron, no!" Harry yelled and pushed Draco out of the offending curse. Harry screamed in pain as the curse cut his neck and chest, stretching over from his shoulders to his hip. "__**Harry!**__" Ron and Draco both yelled. Ron made a start to Harry but Draco shoved him not-too-lightly out of the way. Hermione and Blaise rushed to his side the moment they could get through the crowds. "Clear off Weasel!" Draco hissed warningly. His body already started to change, his hair lengthened and large wings soon sprouted from his back, forming a protective dome over Harry, _

"_Clear the crowds. I need to get him back to our room." Students were massing in numbers as they all tried to get a look at the commotion but a small pathway was formed when Hermione and Blaise started shouting orders, and hexing those who didn't obey. The rest just cowered under Draco's aura as his rage shook the castle. "We've got to get him out of here! Both of them!" Hermione cried to Blaise._

_Draco's eye's burned as he strode through the castle carrying his bleeding mate._

_---End Flashback---_

"Ron will come around." Harry reassured. Draco growled but kissed Harry slightly on his forehead, neck and chest. He pulled back and watched the wounds heal.

* * *

Someone was knocking on their door. And whoever they were, they were _impatient_. Couldn't blame them though, it was hours past curfew. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door to a fidgeting Hermione and a-

"Need any more help with researching?" Blaise barged into the duo's private rooms and made a bee line for a new book that arrived for them that morning, which none of them have bothered to read, called _Pleasurable Desires: The Karma Sutra of the Wizarding World._

"No," Draco said slowly, raising a pale eyebrow, "You just help yourself."

"Thanks;" Blaise chuckled, "now let's see what we have here." He muttered.

Harry looked up from his Transfiguration essay, just one waiting in his to-do-before-he-got-screwed-for-not-handing-it-in-on-time list, and smirked at the conversation. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Draco, who was lounging his elegant body on their bed, reading. Feeling Harry's gaze on him, the blonde looked up and smiled. A genuine smile, ignoring Harry's double take as the brunette was not accustomed to anything but smirks and insults. He stood up and walked over to the large window that overlooked the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

"Pretty isn't it?" Harry asked, moving to stand next to Draco, ignoring the scene behind him. Blaise was shoving sex books under Hermione's nose and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Her response was to cuff him over the head, "I never saw the world like this until I came to Hogwarts; before I discovered magic my life was nothing."

Draco's eyebrows shot to his hairline at these words, "Famous Harry Bloody Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, The Boy who Lived, and The Chosen One, never cared for life before he discovered magic?"

"That's the thing; I'm not one of those things. I'm just Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Draco did a double take on that confession, "but I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor."

"Good thing it did," Draco mused, "The other houses would've had no chance whatsoever in Quidditch." Harry laughed slightly, "I feel like going for a run."

"Yea same," the blonde replied, "the moon just seems so pretty tonight. But we'll never be allowed outside the castle at this time of night." Harry grinned broadly and started towards his trunk.

"Harry?" Draco asked, "What are you doing?" The brunette was rummaging through his trunk, throwing his possessions all over the floor; the Slytherin frowned at his newly formed mess, he was _not_ cleaning that up. Harry emerged, grinning, from the pile of discarded junk holding a large silvery cloak. "Is that what I think that is?" _No,_ Draco thought, _that can't be..._

"It's an invisibility cloak Draco," Hermione chuckled from her position on the floor, "Harry's had it since first year."

"Hermione, look at this..."

"That's...vulgar Blaise. Don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry, I've already got them."

The girl blushed furiously and thumped a heavy looking book at Blaise's head. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "They are _so_ going to get together."

"Right, when hell freezes over!" Hermione screeched, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Harry answered simply.

"You know that we can't be outside our dorms right?" Blaise asked uncertainly as he subtly put _Screaming Magic _and _Red Hot Sins _inside his bag.

"Why were we given so many of those books?" Draco asked, disgusted.

"Because I'm nice, I'm going to let you guys have this one," Blaise said, "_Pleasurable Desires: the Karma Sutra of the Wizarding World, _this is my favourite and the best."

"How generous of you" Harry muttered sarcastically

"You're going out? Now?"

"Obviously..."

"It's the moonlight isn't it?" Hermione asked, with a small smile on her face as she looked up from her book.

"H-how did s-she..." Draco stammered

"It's Hermione Draco," Harry explained, "She knows everything."

"Yea," Draco said, "There's something about it...what is it?"

"See for yourself," she replied, "I've got a feeling tonight will give you lots of answers."

"And I think tonight would give you a lot of answers," Blaise purred, "And experience."

"Answers to what?"

"How effective these sex books are..."

"Bloody Merlin! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm a horny teenager, who finds himself quite an expert on all sex books, sitting next to a pretty girl. Does that explain enough?"

Harry merely laughed, removed his arm from Draco's shoulder and hummed happily as he walked towards the door, beckoning Draco to him. The blonde missed the warmth immediately and couldn't seem to get the feel of Harry's hot breath on his neck, nor the intensity of happiness in those bright emerald eyes.

* * *

"So what exactly does the moonlight do to them?" Blaise asked Hermione after they left.

"The moonlight shows them who they truly are, and where destiny put them."

"...that was just maddeningly unhelpful."

* * *

The moonlight glowed against the dark starlit sky. Harry breathed in the fresh air as the duo made their way to the Forbidden Forest. "Harry look," Draco whispered.

"What?" But he didn't need an answer. He could already feel his body changing as the light shone on him. Emotions surged through his body like the ice at the welcoming feast. One certain emotion ran high and low, deep and shallow; but he couldn't identify it. He turned to Draco, and sighed as he saw his mate bathed in the moonlight, glowing his eyes and wings.

"Draco, beautiful..._mine_." Before he could stop himself, or question what in Merlin's name he was doing, he grabbed Draco by the arms and pushed his lips against the others. Draco responded immediately. It was a slow, passionate kiss under the night sky. Their wings unfurled and glowed more brightly than ever. Tongues slid against each other lovingly until their lungs cried out desperately for oxygen.

Holding each other's foreheads close to one another, Draco whispered, "William Shakespeare, great grandson on Merlin once said; _'To be or not to be, that is the question.'_"

He cast his silver eyes on the lustful green, "To be or not to be, Harry?"

The brunette didn't even hesitate, "To be."

**A/N: Yay! Happy finish to a new chapter**

**Nothing really happens here I suppose...but anyhow I would really love reviews.**


End file.
